Love will save her
by CuddlePuddle
Summary: "Aqua had become a major part of Kai's everyday life. He knew he had fallen in love with her.." A 2 Shot of Kai and my OC Aqua. Rated M for safety as I might put a lemon in the final piece.


Hey everyone! This is my first fic I'm ever going to have published on a site. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Only Aqua and her story.

She stood at her bathroom sink hunched forward, hair in her face and eyes shadowed. Eyes that once used to shine with the life that filled her were now dull, lifeless, and grey. No one could remember what colour her eyes used to be.

Her face, that of an angel was blank and emotionless as she straightened herself up. Hair, colour of the bluest ocean spilled over her porcelain shoulders and rested in a sheet above her hips. A black tank top and sweats clung to her tiny flawless figure. This angel had fallen a long way.

Glinting in the light, Voodoo, her blade; rested on the edge of the sink. The angel looked at the blade with contempt. Her bit beast had forced her stay, forced her keep fighting. But after being abandoned, betrayed, and forgotten, she couldn't be as strong as Voodoo said she was. She was done with this life; there was no more fight in her. How were you supposed to fight if you have nothing to fight for?

She moved to the far side of her massive bathroom until she hit the wall the crumpled to the floor with her back still against it. She was having an internal conflict; did she take the easy way out? Or does she keep living this miserable existence, if that was even really living.

"Aqua… there has to be something that makes you want to stay here?" Voodoo begged, rudely entering her thoughts.

She thought about it for a while. It was hard to think of any time where she wasn't consumed in emptiness.

Then it clicked, when she was with her friends, the blade breakers, she felt… alright. She felt wanted. The emptiness even seemed to disappear when she was with one in particular… Kai Hiwitari.

Kai was always closed and cold to people. But something about him just kept her motivated. How he pushed her harder than the others, how he always made her work for it. It was like he knew she was stronger than she was showing.

She had found herself fond of how he moved so gracefully, the sharp definition of his muscles, his crimson eyes, and even just how he always smelled as if he was freshly shaven.

Thinking of Kai put a smile onto her lips. "I guess you're right Voodoo, if only I was more than a team mate to him. It will make it easy for my goodbyes today at least."

She took in a deep breath and stood up as the alarm to wake up for training chimed. She didn't even know why she had it set anymore. She was always awake before the alarm went off. Sleeping was hard, she would sleep for a few hours here and there, which were filled with night terrors of her days in the abbey.

Aqua placed her phone onto the edge of the sink with her blade, she started the shower and pulled off the outfit she had fallen into bed with and passed out in the night before.

Her hip bones were greatly defined, you could count every rib, her thighs and arms looked barely strong enough to hold her tiny body up. This was her other issue, with the lack of desire to live, her desire to eat had died with it. She shook her mind free and jumped into the shower.

Aqua came out a bit later in a pair of grey skinny jeans that clung to her frame perfectly. Her shirt was black with blood splatter all over it. The shirt had a low cut front showing off her perfect perky cleavage and her flawless porcelain skin. She had put a touch of eye liner on to make her eyes pop and show off her natural beauty. She finished the outfit off with a simple pair of converse. She was determined to go out in style.

After brushing her hair out straight, Aqua gathered her blade, launcher, and accessories for the day. She placed them into her star wars purse and headed down stairs.

Aqua lived in a mansion, her father owned the largest maker of high end beyblade parts. She even got her first blade specially designed. Because of this; money was no issue.

She pulled her keys from the hook next to the door and headed to her black sports care. She was running a bit late but it wasn't far to the dojo from her house. She put the car into drive and took off.

Kai checked the time repeatedly, Aqua was never late. If anything she was almost half an hour early every day. He was worried.

Aqua had become a major part of Kai's everyday life. When ever they had rest days Kai would think of her constantly. He knew he had fallen in love with her, but only recently had he finally accepted this and decided that he wasn't willing to let her slip away; Even if she rejected him. Today he was going to tell her and that even if she didn't fell the same way he was going to always be there for her. Yes this was very unlike him, but love makes everyone do stupid things.

Just was he was about to check his phone time when he heard her pull up. A weight lifted from him, she was here and she was alright.

When Aqua walked in, Kai's jaw dropped; She looked amazing and yet fragile. It was like she was one of those expensive china dolls.

He watched her move to the edge of the dojo and placed her bag down. She pulled her gear out and laid it out nicely then put her phone into her back pocket.

Kai moved, taking this rare time alone to his advantage, but as he took a step forward, Ray walked out of the dojo and stopped him with a moving over to Aqua and greeting her with a hug. He growled mentally and decided to wait until after practice.

It was 6pm when they finally finished for the day. Everyone was exhausted. Kai was amazed at Aqua, he had thrown more at her than anyone else and she didn't even look tired.

Aqua hugged the others, even Hillary, whom she hated. Mentally saying her quick goodbyes, she couldn't have spent her last day any better. She put everything she had left into today.

As she looked to Kai she stopped. Nothing would let her say goodbye to him. So without another word she took advantage of Ray's distraction. She hurriedly packed her things away and snuck out of the yard.

Ray distracted Kai with the topic of up and coming blader banquet. It was a new event the BBA had created for all the teams to get together before champion ships and just have fun before the serious stuff started up.

When Kai finally agreed to go he realized that Aqua had already slipped out. Kai growled in frustration. Why did Ray have to pick today to bother him?

"Ray we'll finished this later." Kai urged. Ray looked at him then grinned.

"Finally going for her eh?" Ray smiled.

"How did you?" Kai gasped confused.

"We've all known you loved her long before you did. How go get her." Ray smirked.

"We'll talk later." Kai growled as he ran off to his own car.

Aqua stood in her bathroom again. She had changed into a pair of short, shorts and black tank top. She had decided it was time. She went into her room and put on her favourite music on nice and loud. She grabbed an old knife out of the one of the drawers in her dresser. It was her grand father's knife. The hilt was old and wooden, it was marked with a few pits, like it had been used to hammer something in. the blade however, was practically brand new. There was no mark, no scratch, nothing on the blade. It was so shiny and new looking Aqua could hardly believe herself how old it was.

She turned her phone off and thought it over again. Still she came to the same conclusion. She wasn't strong enough anymore. Tossing the phone to her bed and took the knife back to where it would be easy to clean the mess. She took a deep breath and made the first slice.

Kai pulled up to Aqua's house and ran up to the door. As he did he heard loud music playing. Rather than knock he tried to call her phone, but it was instantly put to voice mail. That was it, he knew now something was wrong, Aqua's phone was never off. Along with her strange actions today, He panicked and charged into the house and towards the music. He hopped he wasn't too late.

Every slice to Aqua was one painless, bliss filled moment. Blood flowed steady into the sink from the two previous wounds. As she was about to make the third out the blade was flung from her hand. She was in worse shape than the thought, after two cuts she was already sluggish.

As she turned to see who had flung it from her hand and stopped her relief. She made eye contact and her blood practically ran cold.

Kai stood in front of Aqua; he had a gentle, but firm grasp on Aqua's hand. He slowly let go of Aqua's hands and picked her up by her hips. And placed her on the counter next to the sink he then quickly found medical supplies and bandaged her arm.

When he finished he placed his hands on either side of her and leaned in. They were inches apart and Aqua could not bear to look at him.

"Aqua… Why didn't you come to one of us?" He asked sadly. He could not judge however. Kai had been the same way when he came out of the abbey. But this angel should have to suffer, especially not alone.

Aqua leg out a small sob as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I didn't know what else to do Kai. My sisters abandoned me, my mother betrayed me when she handed me to Boris. So you ask me why I went to nobody. Who do you go to when you feel you have no one? And since when have you not hated me?" Aqua stated to him weakly.

He sighed and wrapped one arm around her waist, then put the other gently on her neck. He moved in slowly and pressed his lips to hers. It took a moment, but she reluctantly kissed him back.

His kiss set all her nerve endings on fire. She had never felt like this before. Her body burned with life again, once she rooted though the mess of emotions.

The thought of him loving her caused more tears to spill from her eyes. Not tears of sadness but tears of happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

She sensed another emotion from Kai. Not one she had ever felt from a guy before; filled with lust and desire. This one was filled with passion and love.

A few moments later they broke apart. Aqua's crying had stopped, but the tears were still fresh and running down her cheeks. Kai gently wiped the tears off cheek and looked her dead in the eyes "I don't hate you at all beautiful."

"Go pack an overnight bag, enough for the weekend." Kai instructed her.


End file.
